Galanterie Médicale
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: [UA] Frappé par la grippe, Lovino se retrouve dans un cabinet médical. Et cette visite chez le médecin risque d'être beaucoup, beaucoup plus intéressante que prévu...


Bien le bonjour !

Voici un petit OS Spamano qui est né d'une discussion déjantée sur Twitter, suite à un tweet de Bey0nd... Rien de sérieux, mais on espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer: idée originale et titre de Bey0nd, personnages d'Hidekaz Himaruya, je ne suis que la modeste main :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Galanterie Médicale

Tout son corps le faisait souffrir. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il ait réussi à quitter son lit et à parcourir le chemin qui l'avait mené dans cette salle d'attente empestant le désinfectant et -bien évidemment- bondée. Sa chaise spartiate et inconfortable n'améliorait en rien ses maux de dos. Il avait estimé qu'il en avait pour une bonne heure d'attente encore, vu le nombre de gens qui passeraient avant lui. Génial. Une heure dans une salle saturée de miasmes en tous genres, voilà qui allait arranger son état !

Lovino serrait les dents sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, les yeux bien souvent clos. Pour se changer les idées, et surtout détourner son esprit de la souffrance, il se mit à analyser les médecins qui passaient et repassaient dans la salle d'attente. Il pria pour que le médecin qui le prendrait en charge ne soit pas cette brute épaisse renfrognée et à l'air tyrannique qui ne lui faisait, mais alors, pas peur du tout, avec sa coupe de cheveux stupide. Vraiment, si ça pouvait être la jolie blonde au sourire si jovial et attentionné, ça l'arrangerait.

Un autre médecin de garde déboula dans la salle d'attente, recueillant tous les regards emplis d'espoir des patients qui se jugeaient à l'agonie. L'homme balaya la pièce de ses yeux verts pétillants de vie. Au passage, juste comme ça -il n'avait pas du tout maté, _absolument pas_ \- Lovino nota que cette ridicule blouse blanche ample ne rendait pas justice au corps du brun. Elle avait au moins le mérite de souligner son teint hâlé, mais c'était carrément criminel de dissimuler un corps aussi alléchant sous un uniforme qui était... Tout, sauf sexy.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette pensée, il détourna le regard, subitement fasciné par une affiche de prévention contre les MST.

« Lovino Vargas ? » appela une voix grave aux accents chantants.

Non... Parce qu'en plus il avait une voix cruellement attirante ?! Il se dressa sur ses pieds. Pur réflexe, aucune réflexion. Il était figé sur l'idée qu'il allait... Merde, c'était vraiment _lui_ qui avait appelé son nom et qui l'invitait à le suivre d'un sourire cha- _avenant_ ?

Lovino enfonça son nez encombré dans son écharpe, espérant ainsi cacher ses joues rouges -quoiqu'il avait de la fièvre, ça pouvait passer.

« Docteur Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. » se présenta l'éphèbe. « Bonjour, Monsieur Vargas. »

Lovino se racla la gorge, et répondit après une quinte de toux :

« B'jour. »

Le regard émeraude le passa en revue des pieds à la tête et sourit, appréciateur. Ce qu'il devinait sous le pull de laine et l'épaisse parka lui semblait svelte et élancé, pour ne pas dire de but en blanc « à son goût. »

« Veuillez me suivre. »

Il l'emmena dans son cabinet, ferma la porte et l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui, devant son bureau surchargé de dossiers médicaux.

« Alors ? Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je pense que c'est la grippe. »

« Oui, clairement, ce n'est pas un problème de vue. Mater, ça va tout seul. » asséna le médecin avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Lovino rougit encore un peu, sans que la fièvre n'ait un quelconque rapport avec sa couleur. Il repensa à cette paire de fesses évadées du paradis que la blouse médicale n'avait pas pu subtiliser à son œil perçant malgré la fièvre, la migraine et son état de merde.

« Parlez pour vous ! » aboya Lovino en réponse.

« La grippe, dites-vous... » éluda le généraliste, son sourire entendu toujours pendu à ses lèvres. « Des maux de tête ? »

Lovino grimaça rien que d'y penser. Oh oui, des maux de tête. Il acquiesça - _très mauvaise idée_ , l'informèrent les maux de tête susmentionnés.

« Douleurs articulaires ? »

« Horribles. »

« Fièvre ? »

« 39,2 ce matin. J'ai froid, je grelotte, puis j'ai trop chaud mais je frissonne... »

« Enlevez votre pull. »

« Qu... Quoi ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, M. Vargas, enlevez votre pull. Je dois vous ausculter. »

A contrecœur, Lovino ôta sa veste, son pull, et sa chemise. Il frissonna sous le regard appréciateur du médecin.

« Asseyiez-vous sur la table. »

Il s'exécuta. Le médecin se plaça derrière lui et passa une main sur son flanc -ce qui le fit à nouveau frissonner- avant de poser l'appareil glacé dans son dos. Il se raidit.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous réchaufferez plus tard. »

Lovino fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que... C'était censé vouloir dire ?

Antonio écouta son cœur battre plus vite que la normale. Ah, il faisait cet effet à beaucoup de patients. Il se positionna ensuite devant Vargas et ses yeux s'aventurèrent sur le torse dénudé de l'étalon italien encore une fois.

« Bien foutu, avec ça. » laissa-t-il échapper.

Lovino ne releva pas mais détourna les yeux. S'il se perdait maintenant dans le regard pénétrant de l'Espagnol... Il ne sortirait pas de ce cabinet médical avant un long moment, vu ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux en tête.

« Des courbatures, j'imagine ? »

« Je souffre atrocement. » confirma le patient.

« Bon bha, c'est bien ce que je pensais hein. C'est la grippe. »

« _No shit, Sherlock_ ! »

« Je vais vous prescrire des analgésiques pour vos douleurs, et des antiviraux. Mais je vais surtout vous donner un certificat. Non seulement vous êtes contagieux, mais en plus il vous faut absolument du repos. »

Lovino renifla, étouffa une quinte de toux et hocha la tête.

« Et un sirop pour la toux ! » ajouta Antonio en souriant. « Et un spray pour votre rhino-pharyngite. »

Il remit tous les papiers promis et les tendit à Lovino. Sur le dessus de la pile, une petite carte de visite vierge où le médecin s'était appliqué à consciencieusement écrire son numéro de portable.

« Vous êtes du genre subtil. » remarqua Lovino.

« J'avoue que j'aimerais bien vous revoir une fois que vous serez guéri. »

« Pour voir de quoi j'ai l'air sans la fièvre, le nez qui coule et quand je recrache pas mes poumons ? »

« Aussi. Mais en fait, je voyais surtout un vaccin préventif qui vous éviterait une autre grippe. »

« Ah tiens, la bonne idée. »

« A cette occasion, je vous propose de passer un check up complet. »

« Un check up ? » répéta Lovino, sourcils relevés.

« Un check up. Prise de sang, analyse d'urine, tout le saint tremblement. »

Il posa son visage dans sa main et adressa un clin d'œil à Lovino.

« Et, si vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme, on pourrait aussi envisager un examen poussé de la prostate, un toucher rectal de contrôle... Pour s'assurer que tout fonctionne normalement. »

« Hu. C'est dégueulasse, dit comme ça. »

« Vous ne direz pas ça quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, Monsieur Vargas. On prend rendez-vous ? »

oOo

Ce fut ainsi que Lovino ressortit du cabinet du Docteur Fernandez Carriedo avec une ordonnance à rallonge, une certificat pour une semaine de congé maladie, des dizaines de prospectus sur les vaccins contre la grippe, et un deuxième rendez-vous avec le médecin. Bien plus galant, celui-là...

* * *

Voilà voilà 8)

J'espère que ça vous a fait rire un peu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
